Por su bien
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: No fue su intención haber cometido aquella indiscreción, ahora Hinata tiene que abandonar Konoha para proteger a todos, incluyendo a si misma. ONE-SHOT


_**Aclaraciones:** AU donde Naruto ya está casado y es Hokage pero no ha tenido hijos_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen y yo simplemente quería sacar la idea de mi cabeza, espero les guste._

* * *

Cuando se había casado con Naruto pensó que por fin habría cumplido su sueño, que serían una familia feliz aunque no fuera perfecto, pero la realidad era otra, una muy distinta en verdad.

A pesar de todo lo que más apreciaba eran las nuevas amistades que había hecho gracias al rubio, desde que eran novios no había parado de conocer personas, una especial le había mostrado un nivel impresionante de afecto, ese que a veces le causaba una ligera confusión por sus simples pero bellos detalles hacía su persona, pues en ocasiones, parecía prestarle más atención que el hombre con el que se casó.

Cuándo aquel hombre le comentó sobre sus sentimientos ella no había podido más que quedarse atónita, ese hombre era uno de los mejores amigos de su marido, y al preguntar el motivo tras su confesión, la respuesta la dejó sin palabras y totalmente conmovida – Le confié tu felicidad a mi mejor amigo porque era lo que tu querías, pero en todo este tiempo frecuentándolos me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no eres feliz a su lado, por eso quiero que me permitas el privilegio de hacerte feliz – Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas que aquel pelirrojo se encargó de limpiar suavemente con sus dedos.

La Hyuga no tuvo en ningún momento la intención de retirar sus manos, esa simple caricia le había hecho sentir todo lo que le había hecho falta durante este tiempo en que las misiones y ahora el nuevo cargo de Naruto, junto con sus ausencias, los iban alejando cada vez más.

Gaara se levantó de su asiento en la sala de aquella casa que no importaba por dónde se mirara, se sentía vacía, se dispuso a marcharse para darle tiempo a la joven de pensar las cosas y asimilar lo que acaba de decirle, que si aceptaba su proposición, fuera con total convicción. Ella se levantó junto a él y en un impulso se abrazó al masculino cuerpo.

El pelirrojo pudo sentir la calidez que emanaba de aquel abrazo y correspondió queriendo mantener aquella sensación durante todo su camino de regreso a Suna e incluso más tiempo de ser posible, sin embargo, cometió u gran error al haberla mirado a los ojos puesto que aun tras confesar sus sentimientos por aquella mujer, jamás pretendió tener algo con ella, por lo menos, no mientras ella siguiera siendo una mujer casada, y peor aún, casada con su mejor amigo.

Al ver esos ojos que le cautivaban desde hace más tiempo del que podría recordar, por ese momento dejó de ser el Kazekage para ser sólo el hombre enamorado. Se inclinó sin pensarlo rozando suavemente sus labios, dándole la oportunidad de alejarse, algo que ella no hizo, al contrario, había terminado con aquella distancia que los separaba para complementar la unión de sus labios iniciando un dulce beso que les aceleró el pulso a ambos.

Aquel contacto se extendió y ambos capturaron los labios del otro, moviendo sus labios al compás del otro, primero lento, subiendo el ritmo mientras más se prolongaba. Él le revolvía los sentimientos y ahora que estaban en esa situación sabía que el cariño que despertaba en su ser era diferente al de una amistad y se alegraba de que sus sentimientos de verdad fueran correspondidos.

Una de las manos de él acarició suavemente la mejilla de la chica deslizandose con lentitud hacia su cuello, bajando por su brazo y rodeando su cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo mientras ella le abrazó al cuello enredando sus dedos en el rojizo cabello sin querer romper aquel contacto, sus besos se volvieron más necesitados y demandantes.

Las manos de Gaara encontraron su camino bajo la blusa de ella acariciando su espalda baja y siguiendo con la yema de los dedos por el camino que marcaba la columna de la chica haciéndola arquearse levemente contra él, ella abrió la boca para emitir un jadeo por lo sorpresivo del acto, a lo que fue aprovechado por el Kazekage para invadir con su lengua la boca ajena.

Las manos de Hinata temblorosas bajaron desabrochando la gabardina del pelirrojo, en movimientos casi automáticos.

Con el pasar de los minutos había cada vez más prendas esparcidas por la sala a la par que aumentaba el contacto entre sus cuerpos que ahora estaban recostados en el largo sofá donde apenas hacía poco habían estado conversando, ninguno podía detener el roce de sus cuerpos y sin poder mantener quietas las manos.

La habitación estaba caliente y sus cuerpos perlados en sudor, ambas miradas se cruzaron en un asentimiento silencioso justo antes de que el líder de Suna comenzara a penetrarla, primero lento y certero, aumentando el ritmo, para elevar aquellos gemidos de la chica mientras el éxtasis los iba alcanzando culminando con su nombre proveniente de aquellos rozados labios terminando él mismo en el interior de la chica llenándola por completo en más de un sentido.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo jamás la intención de llegar tan lejos, al principio él dudó, no supo si había sido por la soledad que ambos compartían, por sus sentimientos recién descubiertos, recién liberados, simplemente la necesidad de afecto o si de verdad había sentido algo por él, aunque sus dudas se aclararon al despedirse, lo pudo ver en su mirada, no había arrepentimiento de parte de ninguno de los dos y era por esa mirada que la esperaría, que iría hasta el fin del mundo sólo por ella.

Esa tarde se despidieron sin decir nada sobre lo ocurrido, para ambos estaba claro que aquel suceso debía permanecer en secreto. Ella era la esposa del Hokage y Gaara era el Kazekage, no podían arriesgar a sus aldeas a un conflicto de esa magnitud.

* * *

…

* * *

Una semana después del incidente Hinata se había presentado en la oficina de Naruto pidiendo renunciar a ser Ninja. Ella llevaba ya mucho tiempo considerándolo y más de una vez se lo había mencionado por lo que no le sorprendió y aceptó la propuesta.

La Hyuga entregó en ese momento su protector e identificación comenzando, después, a caminar hacia la puerta – ¿Vendrás a cenar ésta noche? – preguntó con voz queda pero audible siendo los únicos dos en la oficina.

El rubio la miró un poco triste – Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer – Dijo con tono de disculpa – Seguramente llegaré tarde – Completó para volver su rostro a la pila de papeles que tenía aún por revisar.

Ella sabía que era una verdad a medias, que en realidad, no volvería a casa esa noche, lo había comprobado hace tiempo, por una parte sintió alivio, puesto que aún sentía la culpa latente por lo que había hecho al traicionarlo con el pelirrojo, por su mente pasó pedirle el divorcio en ese momento pero sintió que con lo agobiado que estaba, no le prestaría la más mínima atención y al final salió de la oficina sin decir más.

Durante las siguientes semanas, por su cuenta comenzó a arreglar lo del divorcio. Teniendo los papeles ya firmados por ella lo único que faltaba sería la firma de su marido y por ser de un clan principal de la aldea, el sello del Hokage, que para fines prácticos era la misma persona.

Ese día cuando volvía a casa después de comprar algunas cosas para comer se sintió mareada apenas entrar a la casa, tomó un par de hondas respiraciones para disipar su malestar y siguió su camino a la cocina para preparar sus alimentos sintiendo cada vez más hambre.

Cuando todo estaba casi listo revisó la olla del estofado, sin embargo, aunque olía bien, por algún motivo el aroma la llenó de una sensación de nauseas a lo que apenas atinó a apagar el fuego y correr al baño de la planta baja para vomitar lo que sea que saliera de su estómago hasta poder calmar las náuseas.

Le había tomado bastante tiempo y lo más extraño fue que cuando volvió a la cocina tras el amargo rato, su estofado se le antojó la cosa más deliciosa de la existencia y terminó comiendo el triple de lo que habría comido regularmente.

* * *

…

* * *

Tardó todavía una semana más en estar lista pero por fin todo estaba arreglado, volteó a ver su casa sintiéndola fría y vacía, dándole ese ligero empujón que le hacía falta. Tomó su mochila, np muy grande, ni pesada para no complicar las cosas ni levantar sospechas, y salió del lugar que por mucho tiempo ella quiso que fuera su hogar.

Hinata pasó al cementerio unos momentos, hizo una oración y dejó un girasol en la tumba de Neji, después fue a ver a su padre y a su hermana, aprovechando que Hanabi no estaba de misión, en un momento en el que se encontró a solas mientras esperaba, dejó volar aquella ave con el mensaje anudado en una pata. Al finalizar su visita tomó sus cosas con naturalidad y salió camino a la oficina de su marido.

Se sentía nerviosa con aquel sobre entre las manos, lo que estaba haciendo era la salida fácil, estaba segura de ello, pero todo fuera por protegerlos.

Al entrar en la oficina vio al rubio atiborrado de trabajo como siempre que iba, no lo culpaba por la vida que tenían, aunque ella tenía un par de ideas de cómo organizar mejor su trabajo y su tiempo, al final el rubio jamás escuchó ninguna propuesta de las que ella le hizo.

Naruto apenas había volteado a verla cuando entró, lo que la hizo soltar un suspiro, tal vez de alivio – Naruto… ¿Volverás para la cena? – preguntó con nerviosismo mal disimulado, sin embargo, el Hokage no se enteró de ello.

– Lo siento Hinata, tengo demasiado trabajo pendiente – la excusa de siempre, no la había mirado siquiera, si no estuviera tan abatida tal vez le habría reclamado.

– No importa, te dejaré todo listo como siempre – mencionó lo último en voz baja – por cierto, dejo esto aquí, es otra propuesta –dijo dejando no tan cerca del escritorio para que no lo leyera al momento, pero tampoco tan lejos como para que lo perdiera de vista – No te esfuerces demasiado, Naruto-kun – mencionó su nombre de aquella forma que hacía tanto no se escuchaba provenir de ella y cerró la puerta.

Esa fue la última vez que Hinata Hyuga había sido vista en Konoha.

* * *

…

* * *

Esa tarde el Kazekage tenía un presentimiento extraño y supo que algo estaba pasando cuando vio en la ventana al ave que usaba para comunicarse con Hinata desde el inicio de su amistad. Las tres palabras ahí escritas le rompieron el corazón.

 _No me busques_

Para Gaara fue como si ella lo estuviera rechazando y rechazando lo que ocurrió entre ellos. Estaba dolido pensando que tal vez ella había logrado arreglar las cosas con Naruto, si asi era por lo menos estaría feliz por ella, cómo hasta ahora, feliz por su felicidad y nada más. No fue hasta dos días después que comprendió el significado de aquel mensaje.

Ese día por la mañana, Naruto entró a su oficina, seguido de un Kankuro que lo esocltaba por mero protocolo, pues sabía que el rubio no le haría daño a su hermano, apenas dentro de la oficina lo dejó a solas para que pudieran hablar.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó preocupado pues el semblante serio de Naruto no dejaba de alarmarle.

– Necesitaba hablar contigo – dijo sentándose frente al pelirrojo, estaba por completo decaído – Tu tenías una buena amistad con Hinata, ella se fue y necesito saber si te comentó algo de a dónde pudo haber ido, ¿sabes algo? – el mensaje de la Hyuga le vino a la mente y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo entregó al rubio.

– Éste mensaje llegó hace dos días, no había entendido su significado hasta este momento –contestó para su amigo y para sí mismo, reprochándose por haber malinterpretado sus palabras.

– Lo mismo le mandó a Kiba y Shino – Naruto escupió las palabras, sabía que con ello ninguno de los dos le ayudaría, aún si supieran la verdad, verdad que él mismo quería mantener en secreto para no manchar la imagen de la Hyuga, pero a la vez necesitaba desahogarse, y sacar aquello que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro – Gaara, Hinata se fue con otro hombre – Soltó el rubio sin notar el cambio en las facciones del pelirrojo que sólo se negaba internamente a aceptar aquellas palabras, ella no podía haberse ido con otro, ellos iban a estar juntos.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – sus palabras destilaban rabia, necesitaba que el rubio se retractara, que le dijera que aquello era una mentira.

– Ella me dejó algunas cosas en la oficina el día que se fue, los papeles de divorcio… – se le quebró la voz – Una carta dónde me pedía que no la buscara… – hizo una pausa tratando de recomponerse – Y… Una prueba de embarazo positiva – Concluyó sin dejar de mirar a su amigo que de la sorpresa terminó dejándose caer sobre la silla, casi podía estar seguro de quien era el padre.

El Kazekage tragó saliva y preguntó tratando de que su voz se mantuviera apacible – ¿Se fue con tu hijo? – Sabía la respuesta y aun así necesitaba que el rubio se lo asegurara.

– Ese bebé… No es mío, uno de los estudios decía cuatro semanas aproximadamente y ella y yo no… Desde hace mucho más de lo que quisiera reconocer – El Hokage cerró los ojos con impotencia y cerró los puños con fuerza.

Gaara estaba tratando de asimilar sus palabras y hacer cuentas mentales, además se debatía internamente si hablar o guardar silencio – Si lo que quieres es iniciar una búsqueda, te ayudaré – le anunció totalmente serio con sus palabras.

– No, yo ya dispuse varios equipos de búsqueda, no puedo declararla como ninja desertora ya que ella había renunciado a una, además de que sería una difamación hacia la familia Hyuga y una total mentira, comenzaría una cacería por sus ojos – Terminó de decir – En realidad te conté esto porque eres mi amigo – Esas palabras le dieron un duro golpe, por supuesto era su amigo, el que se hubiera enamorado de Hinata era algo que para el Kazekage siempre había estado aparte de su amistad.

Si, era su amigo y, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo de embarazar a su mujer – Yo… Por lo que sé de Hinata – Comenzó llamando la atención del Hokage – No creo que te haya dejado por ese hombre – Soltó mirándolo a los ojos con total convicción, pues no era mentira, Hinata no se había ido con él – Pero probablemente su prioridad sea proteger a ese bebé.

Naruto sonrió sin que la misma llegara a sus ojos – También creo que sería capaz de cargar con todo ella sola con tal de no perjudicar a nadie – le respondió a su amigo.

– Descansa un poco en la casa, antes de volver a Konoha, el viaje es largo y probablemente estás agotado – ofreció pensando en lo demacrado que su amigo se veía.

Una vez el Hokage le hubo dejado solo, mandó llamar a uno de los hombres en quien más confiaba – No importa cuánto te tome, debes encontrarla – Pidió a aquel hombre en un tono que jamás había escuchado venir de él – Una vez que encuentres a Hinata debes avisarme y protegerla, Baki.

El mayo asintió y desapareció de la oficina del Kazekage iniciando en ese momento una larga misión puesto que a pesar de todo Hinata había sido parte de un excelente equipo de rastreo sabiendo seguir rastros y ocultar el propio.

* * *

…

* * *

En una cabaña en el centro de un bosque, cerca de un pequeño pueblo que no figuraba en ningún mapa, una joven dejaba de mecer aquella cuna donde descansaba una bebé de apenas siete meses, con el cabello rojo alborotado, sus ojitos cerrados y sus manitas en pequeños puños enfundados en unos guantecitos de color aqua.

Su madre se había levantado para abrir la puerta que tocaban de una manera suave que le hacía llegar un montón de recuerdos, su corazón dio un vuelco y su sonrisa apareció enorme y radiante mientras unas finas lágrimas de felicidad escapaban de sus perlados ojos surcando sus mejillas mientras afuera estaba la única persona que ella esperaba ver llegar desde el día que había dejado su aldea dónde vivió por tantos años.

– Al fin te encontré – susurró mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, queriendo asegurarse de que fuera real.

– Te estaba esperando, sabía que vendrías – murmuró sobre su pecho mientras el hombre cerraba la puerta con el pie sin intención de alejar sus brazos de ella – Sabía que me encontrarías, Gaara

* * *

 _Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí y por sus comentarios si es que este intento de one-shot lo amerita_

 _XOXO_


End file.
